


Stuck In A Rut

by tommysinful



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anal Squirting, Bottom Louis, Dom Harry, Knotting, Louis in Sweaters, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Louis, Pheromones, Rimming, Rutting, Sub Louis, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 06:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4736123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommysinful/pseuds/tommysinful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is an alpha and gets into a rut. His omega, Louis, is there to get him out of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck In A Rut

It was chillier today than it was the past few when he stepped outside, had to head to the shop to get the groceries for dinner tonight even though he wasn’t the one cooking it. Louis never cooked because well, he can’t. However in the fairness of it he’d do the shopping for it since Harry did the actual work of cooking and cleaning and then dealing with a full and cuddly Louis aftermath. Harry didn’t mind the aftermath when his mate was full and sleepy and soft, his favorite kind of Louis.

So opting to go back inside he wanted to bundle up a bit more, his sweat shirt wasn’t going to cut it so he sauntered back into his shared flat with his alpha, Harry. The alpha was still dozing on the couch and the most demure smile crossed the omega’s face seeing him sleep, he was so gentle like this, curls a mess with his extremely long arms wrapped around the teddybear Harry had won Louis at the fair that one night, their second date. One of many before the two decided to make it official and bonded, knotted and shared the bite, the whole nine yards.

Now it was them, three years together and they were a young mated couple but they preferred it that way, Louis was only twenty four where Harry was twenty one so you can do the math to tell how very young they were when they found each other that day on campus, Louis frazzled with glasses and he had slipped on the ice-fucking winter-then a grumbling voice helped him up.

“You alright love?” It was sultry and honey like, Louis blushed hearing it and his ears tipped pink seeing big green eyes, a dimple that was carved into his cheek and broad shoulders.

“Yes, thank you for helping me.” He stuttered out because he was an omega and could smell the alpha scent that this helpful person wafted in waves.

“My pleasure, see you around.” He waved an enormous hand and was gone.

Then Louis ran into his helper a few days later at his favorite hole in the wall coffee place where not many of the students at the university went to, his friend Zayn busy behind the counter when he heard that same voice order a vanilla latte with extra cream on top and was invited by Harry into a comfortable corner of the shop and they talked until closing time.

And the rest they say is history. That was technically their first date, then the fair was the second one where Harry won that huge bear for Louis who carried it around all night. The third date was to a concert Harry’s friend Niall and Liam were playing at, some small band at a club.

It went on for months and Louis knew he was in love with Harry, no doubt about it. He’d never been in love before but he could feel it in his bones that Harry was it and with one heat cycle-Louis took suppressant regularly but this time they didn’t work in time- they consummated. Harry rushing over to Louis’ dorm-where they lived separately at that point-and gently knotted him then bit down on his shoulder after Louis begged him.

Harry told him afterwards, while they lay together, Harry’s massive knot and cock still pumping him full of sperm that he was glad Louis wanted to mate with him because if he hadn’t, Harry would’ve been heartbroken and mumbled to him, “I’ve loved you since that night at the fair, on the Ferris wheel, when we stopped at the top and I just looked at you. Seeing your eyes up there full of stars I knew you were it for me.”

Cut back to the present, three years later, Louis was in their shared bedroom looking for something to keep him warm and knew he didn’t want something of his, he preferred wearing Harry’s clothes because they were baggier and just more comfortable and it also helped that they smelled of him, like thick pine and Armani cologne.

He found what he wanted and stripped off his sweatshirt because if he wore both he’d be too hot and slipped on Harry’s purple jumper that smelled of him and his small hands were immediately covered by the sleeves and it hung down to his mid-thigh, yes that would do nicely.

And with a brush of curls off of Harry’s forehead and a mumble, Louis kissed his mate’s forehead and left for the store to retrieve what was needed for tonight, apparently Harry wanted to try out some Indian dish he had read up on so that’s what he was sent to buy while the alpha took a much needed nap.

XXXX

Harry woke up, sitting up straight with a gasp. He was so hot right now and he knew it was winter and the heat was on but still, only in pajama pants and a band tee he was boiling, he noticed someone (Louis) put down the blanket they had on the back of the couch over him and he kicked it off because it was just too much. The teddybear he had been cuddling with was too close to his vicinity so he placed it next to the couch under the side table where that was its home.

He pulled his hair back with one hand and began fanning himself with the other as his blood was bubbling hot in his veins and that’s when he realized his cock was solid as a beam and tenting his pajama pants. Nine inches of formidable meat sticking straight out and fuck, he had to be really hard to do that, usually it hung down since the head was so heavy. An alpha’s cock is huge, there are varying lengths and widths but they all share one trait, fucking huge, just how nature intended it.

“Fuck.” He sighed out feeling it throb and he clenched his hole making it throb more and it felt so damn good, better than it usually did. Now men wake up with a boner because it’s their body stopping itself from weeing but this was different. His senses were on high alert and he felt a primal urge to knot someone, a specific someone.

He was in rut.

Rut didn’t happen very often to him, only three or four times before and Louis was there to take the brutal pounding, his ass red from the slapping and finger shaped bruises on his hips or arms. The scent of Louis was pungent and intoxicating right now, everything smelled like Louis and Louis smelled like everything Harry ever needed. Right now he fucking needed him.

Basically he was in what could be compared to Louis’ heat, the instinct to knot and plug and fill up an omega and his was nowhere as he called out with a sleep croaked voice, “Lou?”

No response.

“Dammit.” He grumbled pressing down on his cock getting a moan and he could feel how his knot was thumping dully, not fully swollen or even ready to pop but he was just so fucking hard right now. The pressure he put on it was a blessing and a curse because it relieved just the tiniest smidgen of need but then increased it tenfold because there should be an omega with a sopping wet hole and he should be inside it, biting down on that scar on Louis’ shoulder where their bond was made and the omega whimpering below him in absolute bliss.

He shakily grabbed his phone and hastily texted Louis to please come home as fast as he could getting an almost panicked response from his omega and before Harry could type out his response, since Louis is the epitome of impatient, his phone was ringing, “Lou?”

“Haz, what’s wrong?” His voice was stern and he was thankful that he was finishing the shopping as they spoke.

“Fuck, need you. Rut babe.”

“Shit. I’ll be right home, hold on.” Then there was dead air.

Louis walked faster, hips moving double time while Harry groaned tossing his phone onto the coffee table and made towards the bedroom. Maybe he could help relieve himself a little bit, take the edge off before Louis got there.

He stripped himself of all his clothes leaving them in an unimportant pile and his dick was fucking solid. Sticking straight out at nine inches, his creamy pale foreskin had peeled itself back to reveal his head, like a small apple and almost the same color at this point, a deep red where the veins he had were fat and swollen.

He lay on the bed and just stroked himself, saw a bit of precum bubble out of his slit leaving his inner foreskin shiny and squish as he squeezed it back around the tip, the stretch of the skin where his most sensitive of nerves were-other than on his knot-made him shiver and bite his lip and an uncharacteristic whine left his mouth because Louis needed to fucking get there.

XXXX

Louis couldn’t open that damn door fast enough to their small one bedroom flat, fumbling with the keys in the hallway and nearly dropping his bags but he made it. The kitchen straight to the left was his first stop, blindly tossing the groceries onto the counter, “Haz?”

He got no answer which made him worry because he should’ve gotten a response.

Louis ran a hand through his hair, it was much longer and he needed a haircut, as he walked through the living room then straight down the hall to their room where Harry was nowhere to be found and the room was so dark, the wintry skies outside not allowing much light.

He was only in a couple feet when he felt something long and warm circle around him from behind making him jump and then something long and hard was pressing up on his back, aligning with his spine and with a pressure there was a guttural moan. Harry.

“Lou.” He moaned and the omega’s knees buckled a little because when an alpha is in rut they give off this debilitating stench, a good one but to an omega and especially a bonded one like Louis, it was euphorically pleasing and made the omega crave what the alpha needed. His hole moistened within seconds and his groin got stiff because his alpha was heavy into his rut already and it was going to be a rough one.

“Harry.” He whined pressing back against Harry’s cock that was digging into his back and the alpha moaned at the pressure.

“You smell so good,” he purred running his nose and dragging his lips up Louis’ neck and digging his massive hands into Louis’ tiny waist, “look so good. Fuck, in my jumper too.”

Louis could only nod because he was ready for Harry to fuck him, his own dick which was seven inches long and covered with veins, the foreskin was long and covered his entire head leaving it smooth as baby powder and light pink, was now making his underwear very, very tight.

“Come on you.” Louis regretfully pulled from Harry’s embrace and upon turning saw the outline of Harry’s body the light from the living room allowed and he looked feral, hair was wild and his cock was like a mast and his body was tinted pink under his slight tan, the lines from his shorts he wore-they went tanning sometimes-were stark against it and his balls were hanging full and low between his legs.

He started to lift off the purple sweater that he practically swam in before those same arms from before wrapped around him and with half his face covered and his nose now completely full of Harry’s scent he heard a commanding snarl, “Keep it on.”

He whimpered because that was fucking hot. Harry taking command like that-he usually did anyway-but now like this, stuck in his rut, he was nothing to be messed with or taken lightly. Louis only nodded letting the fabric back down to hang over his erection and slipped down his sweat pants with his underwear to basically be wearing Harry’s purple sweater as a dress, the front sticking out obscenely where Louis’ cock was, balls scrunched tight to his body and covered with soft, dark hair.

“On the bed. All fours.” He growled and Louis’ dick lurched, he saw Harry’s twitch to the right, and complied, crawling on top of their still unmade bed the jumper covering the swell of his ass and he waited as Harry’s naked, tattooed and dominating body climbed behind him like a shadow.

Then huge palms were sliding up Louis’ fuzzy thighs and under the purple and then that purple was over the mountain that was his ass and there was a profound roar in Harry’s chest, his hands spreading Louis’ cheeks to reveal his hole, darker than the skin around it and a fuzzy circle of hair.

Louis yelped when he felt Harry bury his face between his cheeks, his tongue going crazy against it getting him to whine in delight, his rim was already sensitive to begin with and now with Harry in rut his body responded getting ready to take the alpha’s cock, the slick being made rapidly and then he gasped when that sinful tongue of Harry’s, so wide and rough slipped inside him and there was a moan that rumbled up his asshole, Harry was moaning in conquest and satisfaction.

The alpha was in another state of mind, the taste of Louis’ slick was viscous on his tongue and his bonded mate made his senses go haywire. All he knew right now was that he needed with an alarming urgency to fuck and fill and knot his partner. He hungrily feasted on Louis’ widening hole, the omega’s knees trembling at the pleasure he was receiving and his cock pointing straight down began to leak on the inside of Harry’s sweater.

He ate out his omega with vigor, wiggling his tongue around and swirling it catching any slick he could and swallowing it down with loud gulps and what didn’t make it down his throat smeared around his chin and cheeks and around Louis’ hole as well. Then he stabbed in then out, Louis coming slowly undone at the sensation of his rim being opened and closed rapidly and Harry finally plunged his tongue in as far as he could go, lips sucking on the rim pulling it outwards getting slick to drip into his mouth with his tongue vibrating inside. Louis’ eyes crossed and he could’ve cum right there.

Harry lapped and licked inside his hole, eyes rolled back and teeth bared, nipping around the pinking rim and tugging on it until he deemed it sloppy enough to take him, a clear dribble of slick trailing down Louis’ taint and the back of his scrunched ball sack.

Louis turned his head when the sensation was gone to see Harry’s face around his mouth was shiny, his breathing was coming out heavier through it and he was holding onto Louis’ one cheek keeping it spread while his other was holding the middle of his thick shaft, thank goodness his hands were big enough to wrap around it because Louis barely could, that’s how thick he was and now it was dipping into Louis’ hole.

He moaned feeling that stretch of his hole while Harry teased not only him but himself and sometimes Harry did this, built up the tension like a piano wire-tense and fragile-until it finally snapped and the two were sent into copious amounts of paradise. Harry licked his lips, the taste of Louis still on them and then he sunk in. His foreskin already peeled back and the heat of Louis’ insides sunk instantly into his firm tip, the inner parts of his extra skin and then the rest of the shaft.

“Harrrrrry.” Louis moaned and his head fell forward feeling that agonizingly gorgeous cock of his spear him open, his tunnel tight but coated in slick easing his alpha’s dick into him. There was a growl and then the absent hand was back on his other cheek as Harry pressed farther in until he couldn’t, the swell of his knot barring him from doing so, not just yet.

Then he started his thrusting, animal like grunts falling from his lips as he watched Louis’ hole give easily to his thick appendage, the way the rim had to move and how the slick inside the gasping omega sloshed and swirled around it made him fuck into his omega with possessive intentions. His foreskin peeled back and forth over his head as he continued his pounding into the canal that massaged his shaft, the veins of his cock making the walls move out of their way as Louis bit his lip in submission with his eyes closed and breathing fast.

“Fuck Lou.” He growled deeply as his hips started to ricochet quicker off Louis’ ass, his balls full of cum swung back and forth to tap against the omega’s and his head fell back, still thrusting rhythmically with abs flexing, sweat starting to make his chest shinier than it was before and his tattoos were inky black against his skin.

“Harry, fuck. So good.” He gasped as Harry sped up, he felt the walnut sized hardness of Louis’ prostate rubbing the underside of his cock and knew that he was pleasing his omega if the sounds coming from his mouth, the moans and then the sighs were any indication.

They fucked like that for a while, Harry steadily pounding into Louis making his cheeks jiggle and he started sweating still wearing Harry’s thick jumper that had ridden up-well forward really since Louis was face first into the pillow-and his back muscles were moving like waves of sin under his skin. Harry saw how Louis looked right now, his back so beautiful and the sounds he made set every nerve he had on high alert, the feeling of that taut rim still holding his shaft tight twenty minutes so far, he fucked it raw and open with the insides of him much the same so it hugged Harry’s entire cock in a warm cocoon of ribbed pleasure and slickness.

Then Harry pulled out and Louis made a whine as the emptiness took over and he squirted out a stream of slick that splashed on Harry’s abs and dripped down his crease, Harry had never seen Louis squirt before and fuck that was hot, his cock was so worked up now as was he and his knot was there about to pop, the swell of it stretching the skin and the thin veins that were on its surface thrummed in wait.

“Ride me.” Harry demanded as he lay next to Louis’ panting form, he bit his lip and nodded, easily swinging his thick thigh over Harry’s thin waist and using his “paw” since his hands were still covered with the purple sleeves he guided Harry’s lava like feeling cock-seriously it was almost burning to the touch-towards his loose hole that still dribbled his slick onto it like pouring chocolate sauce on ice cream.

Then he sunk down slowly with a breathy moan as the cock once again opened him up and Harry made a rumbling in his chest, fingers tightened to Louis’ hips underneath his sweater with Louis’ dick making it tent outwards and he let his muscles and gravity take over and allowed his invasion, his tunnel having to let Harry in and the omega moaned high in his throat as Harry bit his lip with a hiss, the heat of Louis soaking back into him and the slick coating his cock once more.

Finally sitting completely down on it he wiggled his hips, felt the thud of Harry’s swell at the base, he whimpered “Uh uh uh” as it squeaked and slid around his rim trying to enter with Louis’ rim still squeezing tight and with a violent thrust upwards from Harry’s hips he was opened farther as the swell of his knot pushed through.

“UGH!” He cried with Harry bringing him back down and his swell was officially wedged inside Louis’ convulsing tunnel.

“Move.” Harry commanded so Louis put his sweater covered hands to Harry’s glistening chest and did as he was told because his alpha had told him to do so. He swiveled his hips around in a circle letting the swell of the knot, even thicker than Harry’s cock was, stretch his rim out. His head fell forward and he was so fucking hot in this sweater that kept him warm outside in the wintry chill so just imagine getting fucked like he was and having to keep it on.

It was heavy against his skin and damp where it met, grazing his hardened nipples and now it reeked of Louis’ scent mixed with Harry’s powerful one. He rolled his hips as the swell started to tug against his rim, he bit his lip and his forehead wrinkled feeling that dull burn and Harry’s cock throbbing inside him. Fuck. He felt so fucking good filled like this and he knew it would get even better.

He nearly cried when Harry grabbed his cock through the sweater, the fabric so soft against his skin and when he began to slowly jerk off his omega he felt the scratch against his now exposed head and the long foreskin rolled back, it made him clench tight because it was such a strange yet amazing sensation, roughness complied with the heat Harry radiated through his palm and he started to ride Harry.

The swell of Harry slipped out with an audible “pop” and he sat up to let a bit of the cock inside him slip out then he sunk back down, the squeak his swell made popping back into Louis’ hole made the alpha moan and Louis as well.

He rolled his hips, let his thighs burn as his hole and tunnel were invaded over and over and he was the reason for it, Harry’s cock rigid and thick plunging in and out of his body, the swell of his knot tugging out then pressing in the rim that was puffing up and so were his innards, Louis swelled when they fucked and it made him tighter to which both were grateful.

“Haz, oh fuck!” He cried with a pathetic whimper and he sat back placing both his “paws” onto Harry’s knees so he was bent back with Harry still pumping his cock through the sweater and he only allowed the swell of Harry’s knot pop in and out of his beaten rim, the new angle providing a constant gliding, vein covered pressure to his prostate.

“Cum for me.” He scolded to Louis who only whimpered as Harry’s grip got tighter through the sweater, Louis’ cock rubbed tender by the fabric and his head was shiny with precum being soaked into the purple covering it. He sped up his riding now only clenching so the swell of Harry’s knot was constantly inside him, the thin susceptible skin of it being tugged from the bottom and Harry’s knot shook like he would before he would bust.

“Harry, same time. Please baby, same time.” He begged because he wanted this to be together because he felt it brought them closer and he was so close right now.

“Fuck yeah.” Harry gasped and that instinctual pull in his stomach was all he needed to know, his cock enveloped in sopping wet heat and mind boggling tightness for a half hour had him coming undone as he felt Louis’ prostate tremble on the topside of his cock and then Louis was cumming in his sweater covered fist.

He heard the squish of it for less than a second and then it was all over. His knot popped and his hips rose even with Louis pressing above his knees-alpha strength-and it swelled to the size of a softball and so started his orgasm, that final release as Louis’ cock lurched under the sweater still cumming, the white liquid the omega produced being held in a glob in the fabric as Harry’s cum was dumping upwards into Louis’ swollen tunnel, the thud of his cock making Louis see stars as it was pressing over and over to his sweet spot.

Harry shook like he was having a small seizure at finally relieving himself, the rut’s urges now ebbing as his orgasm flooded his bloodstream and bulky waves of cum were pumping into his soiled and sweaty omega on top of him.

Louis’ chest heaved and Harry was still pumping his cock under the fabric and he hissed at the over sensitivity of the head being coated in his nut and now with the damp fabric, he put his hand over Harry’s and pulled it away, “Haz.” He whispered with a ginger smile and Harry looked peaceful now returning it, the alpha sated and he opened his arms for Louis to take his rightful place in them.

Louis did just that as his sticky cock molded in the folds of Harry’s disgustingly dirty sweater now, the tug against his rim where the knot-still thudding and pumping him full of semen-pulled against it but he didn’t really mind, they just moved around a bit to get comfortable and in those movements his innards rubbed against Harry’s popped knot and he clenched his teeth as a fresh flood of ecstasy washed over him and his balls drained even more, they twitched at filling up his omega.

Their hearts thundered and gulps of air were the sounds in the room, Harry’s arms protectively around Louis’ middle and rubbing up and down his back and over his bare ass that was heated to the touch because it was so pink from Harry’s pounding. His orgasm and release going over ten minutes at this point, Louis just being pumped full and Harry’s cock going thumpthumpthump inside him.

Finally Louis turned his head into Harry’s sweaty neck, “Sorry bout your jumper.”

Harry just chuckled as his release was slowing down and his high was just a low thrumming inside his body, “S’okay babe. Knew what I was doing. You just look so good when you wear my stuff, drives me wild how small you look.”

“Hey!” Louis sat up as Harry’s knot finally shrank and he pushed it out using just his ass and it slipped to hang sloppy and beaten down over Harry’s furry drained balls, his hole clenching and holding the gallons worth of cum inside him.

He pouted, “M’not small.” Crossing his arms.

Harry just chuckled again and pulled Louis down-he fought back until the fourth tug around his waist-and with Louis settling back into Harry’s embrace his head was kissed by the alpha and low, “I know you’re not babe, you just look so perfect and small and I just wanna hold you and keep you forever when you wear it s’all.”

“Better.” Louis yawned into his neck.

“You hungry?”

“Starving but I need a shower, it’s fucking hot in this thing.”

Louis left to shower as he ripped off the soiled sweater but before he could get too far Harry was behind him again, them both completely naked and he nuzzled into Louis’ neck kissing it and making him giggle as he walked them both into the bathroom and Harry now not stuck in a rut.


End file.
